Brother Wolf
by kirallie
Summary: One shot. Bobby is nearly killed on a hunt but something saves him. No one's seen or heard from Sam in three years and Dean's desperate to find his little brother.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.  
__I'm actually writing this one to pretty much follow the show's lore on werewolves._

**Chapter 1**

He'd left Stanford behind years ago, the month after it had first happened. He couldn't put so many people at risk by staying, especially the girl he had only just started dating. Not to mention his family could have shown up at some point and he didn't want either of them to have to be the ones to kill him. He'd tried to kill himself the first month before his change but something had stopped him each time so he'd headed out into the wilderness.

That was nearly three years ago now and he thought he was dealing pretty well with things. After all the best way to hunt a werewolf is to be a werewolf as well and he was tracking one at the moment. He'd almost caught him last month, but the bastard had managed to give him the slip and kill a hiker while he was at it. He ran as fast as he could after the other wolf and snarled as the scent of a human reached him, he would not let the wolf kill again. He paused as he reached the source of the two scents to see the werewolf facing off with a scraggy older male, armed with a gun. His nose wrinkled in distaste as the scent of silver reached him and he hesitated, a Hunter. He stayed out of sight, watching the fight but when the man lost his gun he acted.

Booby stared in horror as a second werewolf launched itself out of the brush but it landed on the first instead of him. He slowly backed away and bent to pick up his gun, aiming it in the direction of the wolves but not firing. He'd rather let them sort things out and then only have to worry about shooting one. Watching them fight was odd; the new wolf was keeping itself between him and the first as much as it could, almost as if it was protecting him. But that was just stupid, werewolves were killers. Obviously the second just wanted his heart for itself. The second wolf was thrown to the side and landed with a loud thump and a whimper of pain. He watched the young man try to get up but fail to as the first wolf looked between them, obviously trying to decide who to kill first. Bobby took that decision away by bringing his gun up and putting two silver bullets into its heart. He approached slowly and watched as the claws and fangs retreated, odd blue eyes changing to soft green as the man died.

Hearing movement Bobby turned and aimed only to see the second werewolf had gained its feet. He stared at the young male; he was dressed in worn jeans and a torn t-shirt, his feet bare and shaggy brown hair half hiding his face. Bobby raised his gun to aim at the heart and heard a whimper as the werewolf backed away from him, making him frown. That was not typical behaviour for a werewolf. Was it trying to lull him into a false sense of security? It whimpered again and then raised a hand to push its hair back. Their eyes met and Bobby's heart froze, his gun dropping.

"No." Bobby whispered, refusing to believe what he saw. The werewolf swallowed hard a few times, mouth working as if trying to speak.

"B...bo...bob...y." His name was garbled but understandable and he closed his eyes in grief.

"Sam." He choked out and the wolf smiled at him softly, despite the fangs.  
"Oh Sammy." Bobby tried to raise his gun, he had to end it, free Sam from the curse but he didn't want to be the one to kill Sam. He tensed as a calloused hand wrapped around his wrist, claws resting gently against his skin but not piercing it and he looked up to see Sam had crossed the clearing while he was fighting himself and was now holding his gun hand down. He fought the urge to struggle, not wanting to anger Sam while unable to shoot, his claws were too close to his vein. He stayed frozen as Sam lowered his head and sniffed him. Bobby nearly jumped when Sam gently rubbed his face against his throat, waiting to feel sharp teeth sink in but it never happened. Sam pulled back and just stared at him.  
"Can you understand me son?" Bobby asked quietly and Sam nodded jerkily. Sam suddenly released him to spin around and growl, eyes searching for something. He grabbed Bobby's arm again and tugged him making Bobby stumble.  
"Sam?" He asked and Sam yanked again and then Bobby heard it too. There were other werewolves out there. Bobby had a choice and while Sam may now be something he hunted he'd rather trust the kid then take his chances against more wolves. The next time Sam tugged Bobby moved with it, running as Sam led the way, stopping to scent the air occasionally. He figured he shouldn't have been all that surprise when they came out on the road a few feet from his truck. Sam shoved him up into it and then jumped in and started to drive. Bobby watched him drive for a few hours until it got too much for him and he drifted off to sleep.

Bobby jerked awake to a grunt of pain. He sat up in his seat as he realised the truck had been pulled over to the side of the road. Sam was hunched over in the driver seat, clutching the wheel tightly. Looking around he noticed the moon had set and the sun was beginning to rise.

"Sam." Bobby called hesitantly and Sam looked up at him. Bobby watched as fangs and claws retreated, blue fading to warm hazel as Sam stared at him.  
"Are you okay?" Bobby asked and Sam nodded shakily.

"Bobby I..." Sam trailed off and looked away, ashamed.

"How long?"

"Nearly three years. A werewolf was hunting at Stanford so I went after it. I left after that." Sam whispered. Bobby sighed and ran a hand through his hair before resettling his cap.

"Why didn't you call?"

"Right. 'Hey Bobby, I got bit by a werewolf but it's okay cause I can still control myself'? I didn't want anyone to know, didn't want family to have to hunt me down." Sam told him and Bobby nodded, understanding why Sam had stayed away.

"You saved my life last night. How many...Sam have you...killed?" Bobby asked and Sam sighed.

"Who better to take out a werewolf than another werewolf?" Sam asked him and Bobby relaxed a little.

"You've been hunting down other werewolves? I thought you, well, need human hearts to live?"

"The temptation's there and it was really hard to fight at first but that's why I make sure to be safely away from civilisation for the full moon. I found that animal hearts will do though I need more than I would if I ate human ones." Sam explained.

"Then, don't take this the wrong way, but last night?"

"You're family Bobby, I could never hurt you. Someone I didn't know would have been harder to resist but I refuse to be any more of a monster than I already am." Sam told him and Bobby nodded, slowly reaching out to lay a hand on Sam's arm. Sam nearly jumped but finally looked at him again, eyes wide with fear and grief.

"Sam..." Bobby swallowed, hating to see Sam looking like that.  
"Its okay kid, we'll work this out. Now how about you get some sleep and I'll drive." He told him and Sam just stared at him.

"You're...you're not going to..." Sam trailed off and looked at where he knew Bobby's gun was.

"No. You say you have control and after last night I believe you. You aren't hurting anyone Sam so no need to do anything permanent." Bobby told him and watched Sam slump in the seat. Bobby reached over again to place a hand on his shoulder. The look he got this time was grateful.

They swapped seats and Sam was soon fast asleep with his head pillowed on a jacket. Bobby snuck glances at him occasionally, seeing how the kid had changed since the last time he'd seen him. Sam had been eighteen and so excited about being accepted into Stanford. Then he'd gotten the call telling him that John had kicked Sam out and he'd had Sam come and stay until semester started. He hadn't seen Sam again once the kid had left for school but there had been an occasional phone call for a few months and then nothing, obviously that must have been when the wolf got him and he ran. Bobby sighed as he pulled onto the highway, heading home. The question was what to do now? He should call John but he didn't know how the other hunter would react to hearing his youngest was now a werewolf. John had kicked Sam out; did he really owe the man to call him? A few hours later he pulled up at his place and gently shook Sam awake. He blinked sleepily and looked around, a small smile growing as he saw the scrap yard.

"Come in, you can sleep in the guestroom." Bobby told him as he got out of the truck.  
"I've got some of your clothes still from your last stay, so you can grab a shower." Sam followed passively and nodded at the instruction to clean up. Bobby could see Sam looking around, re-familiarising himself with the place. Bobby led him upstairs and Sam headed into the bathroom while Bobby went to find the clothes. Sam opened the door when he knocked and smiled at the t-shirt Bobby was holding. It was one Dean had given him for a birthday and it held happy memories.

Sam reappeared four hours later looking well rested and a lot better than he had in the woods. Bobby smiled at him from where he was cooking up some steaks and then laughed when Sam's stomach growled loud enough for him to hear.

"Thought you'd be hungry. Still like your steak well done?"

"Um...rare if it's not too late." Sam admitted and Bobby nodded, taking one of the steaks off the heat. He passed the plate and a bottle of bear to Sam who dug in hungrily.  
"Thanks."

"You look a lot better, how are you feeling?"

"Okay. It's nice having clean clothes; I've pretty much been living in the woods and off what I can catch." Sam admitted and Bobby nodded.

"Thought as much. You can stay here Sam; I'm not going to turn you away. There's woods out back or even the panic room for the full moon." Bobby told him and Sam looked up at him gratefully.

"I...." Sam swallowed and Bobby cuffed him lightly upside the head

"You're family Sam, just don't eat Rumsfeld." Bobby said and Sam laughed. He couldn't stop laughing as relief hit him, he had somewhere clean and warm to stay and Bobby still wanted him around. Bobby grabbed him some water as he began to choke on air.  
"Easy Sam, just breathe kiddo. Just relax." Bobby tried to sooth and slowly Sam calmed down.

"What about Dad and....and Dean." Sam asked after he'd drunk the water. Bobby shrugged.

"That's up to you, though last time your Daddy was here I told him not to come back unless he wanted to get shot."

"Pissed you off too huh?" Sam asked bitterly.

"You should at least call Dean; let him know you're still alive. You don't have to tell him where you are. He was talking about stopping by Stanford to check up on you last I heard." Bobby offered and Sam thought it over.

"Okay, I can do that."

* * *

Sam stared down at the phone Bobby had gotten him, trying to gather the courage to call Dean. He missed his big brother so much but he was scared. The thought of Dean hunting him down...killing him because that's what they did.... But if Dean was headed to Stanford to check on him...he didn't want Dean searching for him. He slowly dialled the number from memory, listening as it rang.

"Hello?" Sam bit back a sob at the sound of Dean's voice.

"Dean." Sam whispered and he heard Dean.

"Sammy?" Dean asked and Sam sighed.

"It's me Dean." Sam answered and then fell silent.

"Soooo, there a reason you're calling after three years of nothing?" Dean asked and Sam could hear the hurt and anger in his voice.

"Dean I...M'sorry, I just wanted you to know that."

"Sam what's wrong? Are you hurt? I'm not far, I can be there in a few hours." Dean said and Sam swallowed.

"No Dean, you can't come after me. I'm not at Stanford, haven't been for ages. I just wanted to hear your voice again but you can't look for me Dean. Promise me!" Sam begged.

"Sammy....tell me what's wrong, please. Are you sick or hurt or something?" Dean pleaded for an answer.

"I screwed up Dean...I don't want you to feel you have to...hunt me." Sam finished in a whisper and there was silence for a while.  
"Dean?"

"What...Sam what are...." Dean trailed off, unable to ask what is brother was now.

"Better you don't know. I love you Dean. Goodbye."

"SAM!" Dean yelled but it was too late, Sam had already hung up. Dean frowned, trying to think past the shock that Sam had somehow run into something at Stanford of all places and that Sam was....Sam was something they hunted. He packed his gear on autopilot, trying to think past the fact that Sam was now something other than human. The question was what was he? He still sounded like Sam; he even had the emo chick thing going. But that could all be a ruse but then why even call him in the first place? A trap? Sam had said not to look for him but what if that was simply to get him to look so he'd be easier to kill? He couldn't call his Dad with this, he was too shoot first and Dean had to know if there was anything of his Sammy left. That left one other option for help.

* * *

Sam and Bobby froze as they heard the familiar sound of the Impala's engine enter the yard. Sam stood and bolted for the room he'd been using, grabbing his things and then running back downstairs.

"Sam..." Bobby tried but Sam shook his head.

"I'll hide in the yard or something till he's gone." With that Sam was out the back door and Bobby had no choice but to go greet Dean. He opened the door to find Dean standing nervously with a hand raised to knock.

"Get in here." Bobby greeted gruffly and Dean obeyed.  
"So what brings you here?" He asked, acting as if he didn't know.

"I...Sam called me." Dean admitted softly and Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"How's the kid doing? Haven't heard from him in a while."

"He...Bobby I need your help. You have to help me find him." Dean pleaded and Bobby swallowed at the pain in Dean's voice.

"What do you mean? He's at Stanford isn't he? Is he hurt?"

"Bobby he...he said he messed up, something happened. He said he didn't want me to feel I had to hunt him. I don't know what to do. Something hurt him Bobby but...is he still Sam? Or was the whole call a trap? I need your help; I have to know what happened to him."

"So you can kill him?" Bobby asked and Dean looked away.

"I don't want to Bobby, if there's any chance he's still Sam... if he isn't I'll do what I have to." Dean admitted and Bobby sighed. He couldn't say anything, he wouldn't betray Sam's trust by saying anything but he wanted to. Dean was in pain, not knowing if Sam was still his brother in any way or just some creature to be hunted, and Bobby could end that pain. But if he did Sam could run and then good luck finding the kid again.

"Get settled in upstairs, I'll fix some dinner and then we'll talk. Okay?" Bobby offered and Dean nodded, heading slowly upstairs. Once he heard the shower come on Bobby headed outside to look for Sam and nearly jumped out of his skin when the kid appeared.  
"Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry. Dean?"

"Is worried sick about you. Wants me to help him find you. Sam he needs to see you, to know you're okay and still you. He doesn't want to hunt you kid." Bobby explained and Sam looked away.

"Bobby I can't." Sam pleaded and Bobby sighed.

"Fine. You can camp out in the panic room. It's better than sleeping out here." Bobby said and Sam smiled.

"I don't mind sleeping out here. Enclosed spaces kind of make me jumpy these days." Sam admitted and Bobby nodded.

"I'll leave some food in the fridge, come get it once Dean's asleep." Sam nodded and Bobby headed inside. This was not going to be fun.

* * *

Sam shifted on the log, staring up at the rising full moon. Dean was still at Bobby', searching uselessly to find him and it hurt to hide from Dean but Sam couldn't stand the thought of Dean being afraid of him or hating him for what he'd become. He winced as the moonlight hit him and the world changed as his senses exploded, his thoughts becoming more animalistic. He raised his head and howled and then took off looking for food.

Dean sat up as he heard the eerie howl coming from the woods not far from the house. He headed into the kitchen to find Bobby cooking their dinner, shivering as he heard another howl.

"Got wolves out there?" He asked and Bobby shrugged.

"Possibly. Grab the beer." Dean did as asked and then froze.

"What's this Bobby?" he asked tightly and Bobby turned only to swear. Dean was holding Sam's jacket, the kid must have accidentally left it behind the night before. And since Dean had bought it for him he knew it was definitely Sam's.  
"What the hell is going on Bobby? This is Sam's! Where is he? Is he okay?" Dean demanded angrily and Bobby turned away.

"Dean..."

"Answer me Bobby!"

"Yeah he was here. Ran into him last month, brought him back here so he'd have a roof over his head. When you showed up he got scared, he's been living out back." Bobby admitted and Dean moved for the door only to be stopped when Bobby grabbed his arm.  
"Dean don't, not tonight. I'll talk to him in the morning; try to get him to come in. He's scared Dean, scared you'll hate him." Bobby told him and Dean paled as it hit him. Bobby didn't want him outside, the howling....it was a full moon.

"Werewolf. Bobby tell me! Is Sam...is he?" Dean demanded and Bobby nodded.

"I was hunting a werewolf last month. It got me cornered, I lost my gun, thought I was puppy chow. Then another one appeared, they fought and the second one was thrown but the fight gave me enough time to grab my gun. I shot the wolf I'd been hunting and then heard a noise. Turned around to find the other one back on its feet. But he wasn't acting like a werewolf should, he backed off instead of attacking. Then...then he pushed his hair back."

"Sammy." Dean whispered.

"Yeah. Took him a bit but Sam actually managed to say my name, it was pretty garbled though. I tried to shoot but...it was Sam and then he grabbed my wrist, kept me from shooting. He could have torn me about but he was so careful to keep his claws from hurting me. Kid sniffed me and I thought I was a goner but he knew who I was and could understand me. He heard something, tried to get me to run so I did, figured I was better off with him then whatever had spooked him. Heard them howling while we ran. He brought us at my truck and began driving. I dozed off, woke when the sun came up and he changed back. He has control Dean and he's never killed. He was living in the woods, hunting for food when I found him, avoiding people and therefore the temptation of their hearts. He eats animal ones, it takes more but he's okay." Bobby explained and Dean collapsed onto a chair. Bobby backed off and Dean was up, bolting past him.  
"DEAN!" Bobby yelled but he kept running, he had to find Sam, to see for himself.

Dean ran until he hid the woods, slowing a bit once he reached the trees. He moved cautiously through the trees, senses straining for any sign of Sam. He swallowed, what he'd done was probably stupid, he was unarmed in the woods on the night of the full moon. What if Sam wasn't the only one out there? He froze as he heard something and then changed direction, moving slowly towards it. He stopped as he reached the clearing and stared in shock at the figure kneeling beside the dead deer and tearing at it with his bare hands. Dean couldn't see his face but he knew.

"Sammy." Dean whispered and the figure whirled around in a crouch, face locked in a snarl and then he froze, sniffing the air. He slowly straightened from his crouch, eerie blue eyes locked on Dean. He growled when Dean tried to step closer.  
"Sam it's me, it's Dean. Do you understand me?" Dean asked quietly and Sam stepped back.  
"Sammy please. It's okay, Bobby explained kiddo." Dean tried to reassure his brother. Sammy...he'd never thought he'd see his brother like this, mouth full of fangs, glowing blue eyes and nails turned to claws. But looking into those eyes he could still see Sam and a normal werewolf would have attacked him by now. Dean held out a hand to Sam, ignoring the blood on his brother's face and clothes and he saw Sam relax a little. He smiled and took a slow step forward.  
"It's okay Sammy, not gonna hurt you." His heart leapt as Sam took a cautious step closer to him and then another. Soon Sam was standing close enough to touch so Dean reached up with his outstretched hand to touch Sam's face. Sam turned to sniff and then nuzzle his hand and Dean grinned. He watched Sam swallow and then open and shut his mouth a few times.

"D...De...n" At that Dean let out a choked laugh.

"Yeah Sammy." Dean reached out and Sam moved so that Dean could wrap his arms around his baby brother. Dena held him tightly and didn't even flinch when Sam hugged him back, despite the claws he could feel resting lightly against his skin. Dean pulled back and looked over at the deer.  
"Sorry for interrupting your dinner, go and finish Sam." Sam looked at the deer and then Dean, whining softly.  
"I know you need it Sam, I'm just going to sit over here, okay?" Sam watched him sit and then slowly went back over to his kill. He kept stopping to watch Dean who just smiled and relaxed back against the tree he'd picked to sit under. Sam eventually went back to eating though he looked up every few minutes to check Dean was still there. When he was done he moved back to Dean's side. Dean held up an arm and Sam curled into his side, letting Dean hold him. They stayed that way till the sun came up and Sam whimpered as he changed back to human. He slowly sat up and stared at Dean nervously.  
"You okay?" Dean asked softly and Sam nodded.

"How did you know?" Sam asked, looking down at the ground.

"Found the jacket I got you in Bobby's kitchen, made him tell me. I'm glad you stayed with him but you could have told me Sam." Dean said and Sam shrugged.

"Didn't want you to hate me."

"Couldn't if I tried, you're my brother Sam. Can you tell me how it happened?"

"Werewolf was hunting at college so I hunted it. Got it but she bit me before she died. I ran after that, tried to end it a few times but I couldn't. So I found the remotest place I could for my first time. It was weird, scary and confusing but I was still me. It's hard though, if there's people around I crave so bad but I won't do it, I won't kill. Does...did you tell Dad?"

"No." That was all Dean needed to say. He got up and offered Sam a hand up. Sam stared at him hesitantly before taking it and letting Dean help him up. They made their way slowly back to Bobby's, Sam stopping at a stream to clean the blood off.

"You're not disgusted?" Sam asked as he washed and Dean shrugged.

"I eat meat too, okay so mines cooked but you need it so you get it. Just no running off Sam, cause I will track you down and lock you in the Impala if I have to." That earnt Dean a small smile and nod from Sam. That made Dean happy. He'd found Sam and he could learn to deal with Sam being a werewolf, it could even come in handy on hunts. He knew he would not let anyone, not even their Dad, separate them again and he pitied any hunter who set their sights on Sam.

_The End._

_There may be a sequel one day, not sure. _


End file.
